Más que aprendiz y maestro
by Trafalgar G
Summary: Utakata y Hotaru emprenden finalmente su viaje de entrenamiento, en él las cosas comienzan a complicarse y empiezan a surgir entre ellos sentimientos que van más allá de su relación maestro-aprendiz.
1. Finalmente maestro y aprendiz

_Holaa, este fic nació básicamente de la tristeza y melancolía que me dio al ver que Hotaru y Utakata nunca puedieron ser felices. Asi que me propuse a escribir un fic donde por fin pudieran estar juntos sin que nada de lo de Pain sucediera, ya saben, cuando capturan a Utakata, le extraen el biju y muere._

 _Se que no son personajes muy populares pero me urgía escribir un final feliz para ellos._

 _Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con la introduccion a esta historia_ , _espero que le den una oportunidad._

 ** _Capítulo 1: Finalmente Maestro y aprendiz._**

Después de tanto tiempo, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho porque Utakata la aceptara como su aprendiz había dado frutos. Hotaru estaba más feliz que nunca, caminaba detrás de su maestro casi saltando de la felicidad. Aprendería mucho, de eso estaba más que segura, su maestro era una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido, pero la razón por la que más le admiraba no era esa, es decir, obviamente se sentía afortunada de que alguien con tanto talento en las artes shinobi la tomara como su estudiante, pero la verdadera razón por la cual apreciaba de tal forma a su maestro era porque no la abandonó en ningún momento, siempre estuvo para salvarla en los momentos en los que más lo habia necesitado. Nunca había tenido a nadie que estuviera con ella de esa forma, porque a pesar de que su abuelo En No Gyōja le había enseñado muchas cosas en su niñez y siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, la situación con Utakata era diferente, no sabría como definirlo. Después de la muerte de su abuelo siempre fueron ella y el anciano Tonbei, a quien le estaría agradecida toda su vida, pero siempre se había sentido con un dejo de soledad viviendo en la cima de la Fortaleza, con el peso de la tecnica prohibida sobre su espalda literalmente hablando. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora realmente, lo que de verdad importaba era que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, todo cambiaría ahora que se iba de viaje con su maestro, se haría fuerte y si seguía de esa forma quizá algún día el nombre del Clan Tsuchigumo volvería a ser respetado sin necesidad alguna de la tecnica prohibida.

Sonrió esperanzada. Y sus pasos seguían siendo como pequeños saltitos. Hasta había empezado a tararear.

Utakata por otro lado caminaba tranquilamente un paso por delante de la rubia y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo para poder descifrar que era lo que tanto pensaba, ya que venía estando más callada de lo habitual, normalmente la joven no pararía de preguntarle cual sería su primera parada, que tipo de técnica seria la primera que le enseñaría, y ese tipo de cosas. Y en realidad agradecía que se mantuviese silenciosa, le gustaba la tranquilidad que proporcionaba un momento de mutuo silencio, cosa que era bastante complicada considerando quien era su aprendiz... Si, ahora él sería el encargado de impartir conocimientos y entrenar a Hotaru aquella joven obstinada y algo molesta que se había empeñado en hacerlo a él por sobre todas las personas su maestro. Si, a él a quien toda su vida habían mirado con desprecio y miedo, a quien siempre habían hecho a un lado, quien siempre estaba huyendo de un lado a otro sin un lugar al cual regresar. Y quizá por eso había aceptado a Hotaru y hasta le tenía mucho más aprecio del que quería admitir, porque ella lo veía

Su mirada se oscureció un poco mientras miraba al suelo recordando a aquél que había sido su maestro, aquella persona que tanto le había enseñado, quien lo había aceptado cuando ningún otro lo había hecho. Ahora ya no estaba.

—Maestro... Eh.. —dijo Hotaru en un extraño y tímido tono de voz que no era propio de ella. Por alguna razón se encontraba algo nerviosa y no sabía realmente porqué, ya que llevaba conviviendo con Utakata bastante tiempo como para tenerse la confianza suficiente, y de cualquier manera ella no era muy tímida que digamos.

Ya que su maestro no la había escuchado fruto de su bajo tono y su extraño nerviosismo se aclaró la garganta preparandose para hablar de forma más clara.

—Maestro.—dijo más segura de sí misma volviendo a ser la antigua Hotaru, esta vez estaba segura de que la había escuchado.

Utakata se detuvo al escuchar como lo llamaba Hotaru, sacandolo de su ensimismamiento. Anteriormente cada vez que ella lo llamaba asi se enfurecía inexplicablemente, pero la reacción que tuvo ahora fue completamente diferente, sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón haciendo que una minúscula sonrisa se formara en sus labios, la simple palabra y su tono de devoción le recordó a si mismo en sus días de aprendiz, esperaba poder llegar a tener la misma relación que tenían él y su maestro con Hotaru, se encargaría de enseñarle todo lo que su maestro le había encomendado.

Se volteó ya que hasta ese momento había estado caminando por delante de ella.

—¿Que sucede?—preguntó con calidez y tranquilidad.

El tono tranquilo y cálido que le dirigió su maestro dejó sorprendida a Hotaru por una milésima de segundo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo no era muy expresivo que digamos, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura y habló.

—¿Donde nos dirigimos, Maestro?—preguntó sonriente y emocionada por la inminente aventura en la que se adentraban, estaba ansiosa.

—Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Tsurugi de ANBU, no voy a huir más. Arreglaré el asunto y pediré permiso para irme en un viaje de entrenamiento contigo.—dijo con su característica serenidad—Esperame aquí. No tardo.

Hotaru asintió sonriendo más ampliamente y observó partir a su jóven maestro. No podía esperar a empezar su entrenamiento, finalmente Utakata la había aceptado como su estudiante, no podía fallarle en lo absoluto. Quizás por eso estaba un poco nerviosa, la emoción del comienzo de una nueva aventura y el temor de no poder cumplir las expectativas de su maestro.

« _¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena para su maestro?_ »

Ese pensamiento había estado pasando por su cabeza más de una vez, desde que terminó todo con Shiranami y los ninjas de Konoha habian vuelto a su aldea.

Contempló la figura de quien ahora sería su maestro desvanecerse en la espesura del bosque, lo observó con un aire de preocupación apoderandose de su optimista y alegre ser. No debía fallarle ahora que por fin la había aceptado y se había convertido en su aprendiz, no podía decepcionarlo.

« _¿Y si fallaba?_ »

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse rápidamente todos los pensamientos negativos, ahora que el viaje iba a comenzar no podía darse el lujo de pensar de esa forma. Si su maestro confiaba en ella, porque no hacerlo también consigo misma, debía creer en ella. ¿Y si fallaba, qué con eso? Cierto rubio de Konoha le había enseñado que lo importante era tener las agallas para nunca rendirse, eso era lo que su maestro le había enseñado y seguiria sus consejos porque ella era de esa clase de personas que nunca se daba por vencido, y si llegaba a fallar en algo lo volvería a intentar hasta conseguirlo.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba a esperar en una gran roca que había en el claro donde estaba. Cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear una cancioncilla mientras sus pies iban de arriba a abajo jugando con ellos. Estaba ansiosa a la espera de su maestro para comenzar lo que sería el viaje de su vida.


	2. Comienza el viaje y las complicaciones

**_Capítulo 2: Comienza el viaje y las complicaciones._**

Para Hotaru parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que Utakata había abandonado el lugar diciendo que volvería pronto. Pero igualmente su ánimo no decayó ni un poco, seguía emocionada y la espera no hizo mas que aumentar dicha emoción. Así que cuando vio que el joven de kimono azul aterrizó en una burbuja justo en frente suyo casi saltó hacía él con una sonrisa quedando muy cerca de su rostro, haciendo que Utakata retrocediera con una expresión asustada que duró unos nanosegundos antes de que recuperara su compostura habitual, relajada y fría.

—¿Que estas haciendo?, no te emociones tanto. Una de las primeras lecciones que debes aprender es a mantener la calma, una mente calmada puede encontrar una solución más rápida a cualquier problema.—soltó en parte porque era cierto y en parte porque le venía bien que la joven le bajara a la emoción, a partir de ahora deberían viajar con prudencia y no llamar demasiada la atención, porque si bien había obtenido el permiso para llevar a su aprendiz en un viaje de entrenamiento su nombre aún permanecía en el libro bingo con una buena recompensa por su cabeza, y lo mejor era evitar cualquier problema más aún si tenía a Hotaru con él, ya que ahora debía preocuparse no sólo por su vida sino también por la de la nieta de En No Gyōja.

Suspiró con cansancio al ver como la joven prestaba suma atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca como si él fuese una especie de sabio milenario que estaba predicando palabras sagradas. Sin dudas este sería un viaje difícil.

Hotaru se reprendió internamente por no llevar lápiz y papel en aquel momento para apuntar las sabias palabras que su maestro acababa de decir. Quería adoptar la filosofía de su maestro, parecerse más a él y dejar de ser aquella niña inmadura a la que secuestran y engañan con facilidad. A pesar de no llevar lápiz ni papel se aseguró de grabar sus palabras en su mente. _Mantener la calma_. Inhaló y exhaló una vez y calmó su ferviente emoción, o al menos eso hizo exteriormente, en su interior seguía igual de emocionada o incluso más pero Hotaru supo fingir muy bien.

—Esta bien. Disculpe, Maestro.—dijo haciendo una educada reverencia— ¿Como le fue con el permiso?

La forma como se expresó Hotaru repentinamente calmada y serena con bastante educación (digna de la heredera del que alguna vez fue uno de los clanes más respetados) dejó ligeramente desconcertado Utakata, sorprendiéndose una vez más por la rapidez con que aprendía cada cosa que le encomendaba. Aún recordaba cuando trato de "enseñarle" cosas que pensaba que estaban completamente fuera de su alcance para que se resignara y lo dejara en paz y ella simplemente se las ingenió para aprender sola. Sin dudas tenía talento.

—Me las arreglé para obtener el permiso necesario.—dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar para que ella lo siguiera y no continuar perdiendo el tiempo. Afortunadamente había conseguido persuadir a Tsurugi, después de todo Kirigakure lo necesitaba de su lado y de alguna manera después de hablar de su maestro Harusamen, Tsurugi se quedó más tranquilo, quizá pensando que después de saber la verdad sobre su maestro Utakata se haría dócil ante los altos mandos de la aldea. Y quién sabe quizás si les daría su lealtad pero por ahora haría las cosas a su modo.

—Me alegro mucho Utakata-sama.—dijo esbozando una cálida sonrisa aún conservando (externamente) la calma que su maestro había dicho era tan importante.

—Andando.—dijo con su habitual actitud estoica al ver que la rubia había detenido su andar.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaban bastante tiempo caminando y no iba a engañar a nadie se moría por preguntar a donde iban y cual sería su primera parada en aquél viaje de entrenamiento. Recordaba que Naruto le había mencionado algo sobre el primer viaje con su maestro, había sido una ciudad de hostales, un sitio turístico y si mal no recordaba tuvieron que enfrentarse a dos enemigos muy poderosos pero al final su maestro se las había arreglado y nadir salió herido. Se preguntó si Utakata la estaría llevando a un lugar turístico o a una pintoresca posada donde pasarían la noche o si tendrían que enfrentar a algún malvado. La intriga la carcomía en su interior pero su semblante se mantenía calmado e imperturbable, era el primer día del viaje, tenía que acatar todas las recomendaciones de su maestro, quería que él estuviese orgulloso de ella. Sin embargo su semblante pacífico e imperturbable no duraría mucho. Un recuerdo del lugar del bosque que estaban atravesando empezó a llegarle lentamente pero cuando por fin pudo reconocer aquel sitio su grito no se hizo esperar.

—KYAAAAAAH—el grito de la rubia recorrió todo el bosque en lo que a Utakata le pareció kilómetros a la redonda, y la joven hubiese seguido gritando de no se porque se acercó y puso una mano en su boca para callarla.

—¡¿Que demonios sucede?!—exclamó Utakata visiblemente molesto—¿Por qué gritas así de la nada?

Hotaru trato de explicarse rápidamente pero la mano de su maestro aún sellaba sus labios haciendo que en vez de pronunciar palabras soltara una serie de ruiditos raros e incomprensibles.

—¿Que dices?—preguntó con furia emanando de sus ojos ambarinos.—Habla.

La joven tuvo que colocar ambas manos sobre la de su maestro (que estaba callandola) bastante alarmada para que éste recordara que no podría hablar correctamente si él no se lo permitía.

—Ah.—dijo rascándose la nuca con su mano libre, lo habia olvidado. Estaba tan perturbado por su grito que simplemente temía que si quitaba la mano de sus labios la muchacha volvería a escandalizarse con otro grito semejante así que antes de liberar su boca agregó: —Pero si vuelves a gritar lo pagarás caro Hotaru.

Con ojos suplicantes y temerosos asintió temiendo lo que su maestro podría hacer si se enfadaba de nuevo con ella, no quería hacerlo molestar en ese primer día de viaje, las cosas tenían que ir bien entre ellos dos, no quería que de pronto se arrepintiera de entrenarla y la dejara botada en la aldea.

Utakata retiró su mano lentamente y se quedó parado expectante, esperando una respuesta que tuviera algo de coherencia.

—Este lugar...—dijo con voz temblorosa—Hay sanguijuelas de montaña en esta parte del bosque.

Sus manos temblaban y empezó a sudar ligeramente recordando las enormes sanguijuelas que habían aparecido cuando Naruto la estaba acompañando hacia la aldea. Y es que Hotaru era valiente para muchas cosas pero las sanguijuelas no eran una de ellas, esos parásitos chupasangre le ponian los nervios de punta.

—¿Sanguijuelas?—Utakata se quedó varios segundos pensando sobre ello, meditando y no recordaba en ningún momento que hubiese de aquellos animales por esos lares, es decir, a veces salia del monte Katsuragi a pasear y tomar aire fresco por allí y nunca hubo indicios de tales parásitos.—Hotaru debes estar equ...

No pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir cuando la muchacha se pego a él tomando su brazo derecho y aferrándose como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se alejara de él que se estaba comportando como una mocosa, pero cuando iba a hablar las palabras no salían de su boca. Algo en su mente le decía que era su deber proteger a su estudiante, y es que si bien era nuevo en esto de ser maestro y puede que no tuviese muy en claro como llevar a cabo su tarea de la mejor forma, ver a Hotaru tan asustada y nerviosa no era lo mejor, y si aquél pequeño detalle la dejaba más tranquila, era lo menos que podía hacer ¿no?

Se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo por la cercanía de la rubia —Sólo no grites de nuevo, Hotaru. Andando.

En realidad Hotaru no había pensado bien sus acciones, sólo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando su maestro habló, y el que la dejara ir de su brazo la sorprendió un poco pero a la vez se alegró ya que ese pequeño gesto la tranquilizaba, los bien desarrollados reflejos que poseía Utakata no permitirían que una sanguijuela la tocara así que lo mejor era ir lo mas cerca posible de él.

Asintió en respuesta y ambos empezaron a caminar más cerca de lo que alguna vez imaginaron estar. Pero Hotaru no estaba nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, al contrario la cercanía con su maestro la hacia sentir tranquila porque siempre contaba con él para protegerla de eso estaba completamente segura, se preocupaba por ella aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar la mayor parte del tiempo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras avanzaban atravesando la espesura del bosque.

Por otro lado, Utakata no se encontraba para nada tranquilo, a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía igual que siempre, calmada y fría, no podía estar completamente sereno con el cuerpo de la rubia aferrandose asi como asi a su brazo derecho, lo ponía tenso ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de alguna persona, mucho menos de una chica. Esto lo hizo tener que replantearse la forma en la que pensaba llevar a cabo aquél viaje, no podía ser tan relajado con ella, debía establecer una barrera entre ambos, una barrera que los mantuviera en sus roles de alumno y maestro, porque si bien obviamente no había nada entre ellos, puede que alguna situación del futuro lleve a un malentendido.

Una gotita de sudor empezó a bajar de una de sus cienes como única muestra de su preocupación, ya que su rostro se mantenía tan relajado como siempre. Si bien ya estaba preparado psicológicamente para afrontar que el viaje no sería nada fácil, esos pensamientos que acababan de cruzar su cabeza no los había tomado en cuenta para nada, ya que tenía planeado tomar como modelo el entrenamiento que tuvo con su maestro, pero la situación era totalmente diferente, en muchos sentidos y de muchas maneras, tantas que no sabría por donde comenzar si tuviera que numerarlas, pero comenzando por el hecho de que no eran del mismo género y esto podría parecer un pequeño detalle insignificante, pero no lo era. No podrían dormir juntos, los baños serían una molestia, el acampar también; y nada de eso importaría si Hotaru fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse de unos simple ladrones pero por los momentos no era así, ella era muy hábil y lista, lo tenía claro, pero no podía darse el lujo de perderla de vista ni un minuto, era su responsabilidad, le había prometido al viejo Tonbei que la cuidaria con su vida, e incluso le había asegurado al tonto de Naruto que la mantendría a salvo a toda costa.

Suspiró cansado, sobreanalizar cosas tan insignificantes como aquellas no era su estilo, no solía preocuparse mucho por nada de hecho, era un espíritu libre que iba de aqui para allá, vagando por los bosque huyendo de sus perseguidores o sino luchando contra ellos, no le importaba nada, no desde que sucedió el incidente con su maestro, aquél día cambió por completo, ya no era un estúpido e inocente niño que solo pensaba en aprender y cumplir al pie de la letra sus misiones ninja. Y después de enterarse de la verdad tras lo ocurrido con Harusamen no había cambiado mucho su forma de ser y de pensar, de hecho no cambió en nada más que lo que pensaba sobre la relación maestro/aprendiz, ahora creía que podía llegar a ser un maestro como lo fue alguna vez el suyo, tenía una nueva esperanza, una nueva meta, y Hotaru era quien se la había dado, le estaba grandemente agradecido aunque no lo mostrara de la mejor manera, pero le debía su vida y mucho más, ella lo salvó y no solo eso, ahora le estaba brindando un nuevo futuro.

Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que a lo lejos empezó a divisarse entre las hojas del bosque una pequeña posada de dos pisos, hecha practicamente de madera en su totalidad o al menos eso parecía, salía humo de ella, seguramente procedente de la chimenea encendida, y no se percató pero el sol parecía estar poniéndose, no quedaría más que un par de horas para que se ocultara completamente dejandolos a oscuras en medio del bosque, si fuera por él no le importaría mucho, caminaría hasta que el cansancio se apoderara de su mente y sus músculos y sus ojos no pudiesen mantenerse abiertos y así entonces se dejaría caer sobre las raíces de un árbol a descansar por unas horas, pero definitivamente Hotaru no estaría de acuerdo en vagar por el bosque hasta altas horas de la noche, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que al parecer le temía a los pequeños animales de la naturaleza. Ese era un nuevo recordatorio de que las cosas no eran iguales, habían cambiado en el instante en que acepto entrenarla y viajar con ella, y no era un mal cambio, solo no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí. Mañana empezará tu entrenamiento.—dijo firmemente.

Siguieron caminando y Hotaru se soltó rápidamemte de su brazo cuando estaban a sólo unos metros de distancia de la entrada de la posada, su cara estaba levemente sonrojada, esperaba que al menos aparecieran algunas orugas para no quedar como una mentirosa, es decir, en parte se alegraba de no haber visto ninguno de esos parásitos pero le daba mucha verguenza el haber ido del brazo de su maestro tan asustada y que al final no hubiese ni una sola sanguijuela en todo el camino. Esperaba que Utakata no se lo reprochara ni se riera de ella.

Suspiró cansada del viaje, no estaba acostumbrada a viajar tanto a pie, ya se encontraban bastante lejos de la aldea del clan, no había retorno, ya no podía arrepentirse de haber iniciado aquella aventura, estaba más que determinada a volverse más fuerte y ser digna del apellido Tsuchigumo, querría que su abuelo estuviera vivo aún para ver lo fuerte que se volvería y esperaba que donde sea que se encontráse la estuviera observándo. Mientras caminaba junto a su maestro (a una distancia más aceptable) hacia la entrada de la posada pareció haber olvidado la primera lección de su viaje porque no estaba en lo absoluto calmada y no se molestaba en fingir, ¡Habian llegado a la primera parada! Y el día siguiente empezaban a entrenar, no recordaba haber estado tan feliz en su vida.

Al entrar en la posada notó como su maestro se tensaba, Utakata miró a todos lados escudriñando a cada uno de los viajeros, parecía estar nervioso por algo, pero pronto volvió a adoptar su postura calmada así que Hotaru se olvidó de preguntarle que sucedía y empezó a admirar el pintoresco lugar que sin dudas era cálido. La leña ardía en la chimenea dando una agradable sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo, en la sala principal había multiples mesas y sillas, algunas con viajeros charlando sobre su próximo destino, en algunas otras habían familias conversando alegremente e incluso habían una que otra parejita de novios. Se veía que a pesar de ser un lugar no muy grande era bastante concurrido y muy popular.

Detrás del recibidor había una señora de cabello rizado algo mayor, se veía bastante amable y extrovertida. Se acercaron a ella y Hotaru se apresuró a hablar, conociendo a su maestro seguro querría ahorrarse la molestia de pedir las habitaciones.

—Buenas tardes señora, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría pedir dos hab...

—Nos gustaría pedir una habitación para ambos.

Hotaru se quedó perpleja, ¿Una habitación para ambos? ¿Porque no simplemente pedir dos? Las repentinas palabras de su maestro la dejaron inmóvil. Desde que entraron Utakata se había estado comportando extraño pero no pudo imaginar la razón por la cual de pronto quería que durmieran en una habitación juntos. Se quedó sin habla observando a su maestro.

—Entonces van a querer una habitación para ambos, imagino entonces que será matrimonial—dijo la señora en dirección a Utakata con una sonrisa pícara.

—Por su puesto.

Y no solo la respuesta la dejó sorprendida. En ese momento Utakata le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Hotaru había perdido el habla por completo asi que solo se limitó a observar los ojos color ámbar de su maestro tratando de descifrar que era lo que sucedía. Definitivamente no entendía nada.

 **Hasta aquí llego el chapter, cuentenme que les ha parecido y si les gusta igual que a mi la parejita esta, o si al menos no querían un fimal tan trágico como el del anime:'v me dolió mucho uwu. Bueeeno, dejenme en los comentarios que les está pareciendo la historia y que es lo que creen que le pasó a Utakata al final del cap** **jejejej.**

 **Me esforcé en este cap y me divertí mucho haciendolo, de hecho se me fue el tiempo SON LAS 3:34 am y bueno yo mejor me voy a dormir, lo publicaré más tarde a lo que me levante xd.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Sayonara~**


	3. Las complicaciones no acaban

**Capítulo 3: Las complicaciones no acaban.**

Desde que entró en el lugar esos hombres le tenían los ojos encima, se había percatado de ellos desde un comienzo pero no se preocupó, no eran más que unos simples bandidos que querían hacerse con los 50.000.000 Ryo que valía, cualquier movimiento que hicieran contra él lo lamentarían. En un comienzo se tensó al sentir su mirada pues estaba con Hotaru y eso podía volverse un problema, pero al analizarlos detenidamente por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que parecían considerablemente débiles, se relajó, podía encargarse de ellos fácilmente. Pero cuando Hotaru se acercaba al recibidor para hablar con la mujer a cargo de las habitaciones, pudo ver como no solo lo observaban a él, ahora estaban mirando a Hotaru y no de una forma muy sana, lo supo en un instante, aquellos hombres no tenían buenas intenciones y ahora estaban mucho más interesados en Hotaru que en él, era obvio por la mirada feroz que le daban a la rubia y los susurros y risas que compartían, más que bandidos cazarecompensas eran unos depravados. Pero obviamente la inocente y distraída Hotaru no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Había algo en la forma en que miraban a la joven que le ocasionaba repulsión. No podía permitir que aquellos imbéciles le pusieran un dedo encima a su aprendiz.

—Buenas tardes señora, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría pedir dos hab...

—Nos gustaría pedir una habitación para ambos.

La interrumpió rápidamente, no quería imaginar lo que sucedería si Hotaru pasaba toda la noche en una habitación sola y desprotegida con aquellos asquerosos hombres rondando por el lugar. Trató de parecer lo más calmado y seguro posible, quería que los bandidos escucharan y se dieran cuenta de que él se encargaría de proteger a Hotaru a como de lugar.

—Entonces van a pedir una habitación para ambos, imagino entonces que será matrimonial.—les dijo dirigiéndoles una molesta sonrisa traviesa.

—Por supuesto.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su aprendiz atrayendola hacia él logrando estar más cerca de lo que habían estado cuando la muchacha había tomado el atrevimiento de abrazárse a él más temprano. Quería intimidar a los hombres, y pensó que quizá si pensaban que Hotaru y él (un hombre buscado) tenían algo se alejarían prudentemente. Claro en ningún momento mientras realizaba su magnífico plan se le pasó por la cabeza un pequeño detalle, la reacción de su estudiante. Hotaru se encontraba mirándole a los ojos completamente sorprendida y con un sonrrojo bastante visible en sus mejillas. La reacción de la joven no hizo más que arruinar su perfecta fachada de serenidad, al mirarla a los ojos tambien empezó a sentirse nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara el plan, continuaría con él.

La mujer tras el recibidor los miraba divertida.—No tienen porqué estar avergonzados muchachos. Muchos jóvenes recien casados de por aquí, vienen a celebrar su casamiento en nuestras instalaciones, nuestras habitaciones de pareja son extremadamente comódas y contamos también con renovadores baños termales que pueden disfrutar juntos si saben a lo que me refiero.—les guiñó un ojo a ambos y ahora no solo Hotaru era la sonrojada. El rostro de Utakata se tornó ligeramente carmín.

Y sólo después de que la señora les entregó las llaves de su habitación Utakata la liberó de su "abrazo" y la tomó de la muñeca para que avanzara con él hacia la habitación, ya que la muchacha se había quedado atrás bastante incómoda por las palabras de la dueña.

Abrió la puerta y después de que ambos estuvieron ya adentro lejos de los ojos de cualquier persona que no fuesen ellos dos Utakata soltó un largo suspiro bastante irritado, ahora tenía que aclarale todo a Hotaru, no quería malentendidos.

—Hotaru...—empezó pero la muchacha estaba tan confundida que no pareció prestarle atención—¡Hotaru!

Después de hablarle con más fuerza pareció volver en sí, asi que continuó:—Todo eso fue para intimidar a unos maleantes que andaban tras tuyo...

La joven recuperó la compostura y pudo responder.— ¿Tras de mi? ¿Por la técnica prohibida? Todavía no deben haberse enterado de que desapareció.

—No.. Ellos...—se detuvo, no tenía caso que le explicara aquello, no debe estar consciente de que acababa de atraer abusadores con cochinas intenciones. Pero nada de eso tenía importancia, lo único que debía saber era que el estaría allí para protegerla.—Bueno, eso no importa Hotaru. Todo estará bien, si se atreven a hacer algo yo me encargaré de ellos. Será mejor que descanses, no seré condescendiente contigo. Mañana empezamos el entrenamiento.

Hotaru estaba algo preocupada y triste porque su pasado y el kinjutsu del clan Tsuchigumo aún parecían perseguirla sin importar que ya no trayera con ella la técnica, y peor todavía, seguían habiendo personas como Shiranami que anhelaban el poder de la técnica sólo para sus propios motivos egoístas. Y parecía que aunque hubiese iniciado aquel viaje también con el proposito de dejar el pasado atrás, este no la dejaría ir tan facilmente. Aún así debía mantenerse fuerte y enfrentar su destino, debía hacerlo si quería salir adelante.

Tomó su pesado bolso que había traído equipado para todo con algunas proviciones de larga duración, una bolsa de dormir y algo de ropa. Lo llevó consigo al baño que tenía la habitación y al cerrar la puerta dijo:—Tomaré un baño primero.

Se desvistió rápidamente, se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua tibia calmara sus preocupaciones y relajara sus músculos. Agradeció que en aquella posada tuvieran disponible champú, que a pesar de no ser el que acostumbraba a usar desprendía un agradable aroma de hierbas y vainilla. Lavarse el cabello siempre la desestresaba.

Casi media hora después salió del agua y sacó de su bolso un camison de algodón color rosado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y algo de ropa interior (ya que Utakata estaba también en la habitación no podía tomarse la libertad de dormir sin sostén). Salió del cuarto de baño ya vestida para dormir y aún secandose la rubia cabellera con una toalla.

—Utakata-sama, ya puede utilizar el ba..

Se tapó la boca rápidamente para evitar hacer más ruido. Allí en la cama se encontraba el joven de cabellos oscuros profundamente dormido, su pecho subía y bajaba respirando tranquilamente.

Sonrió automáticamente al verlo dormir tan cómodo y se ocupó de buscar un par de sábanas y almohadas para hacer en el suelo una cama improvisada en la cual dormiría. Naturalmente no iban a dormir en la misma cama. El pensamiento no hizo más que recordarle el incidente con la dueña de la posada, sus palabras volvieron a dejarla intranquila, como se le ocurriría a esa señora que Utakata y ella estaban casados y harían esas _cosas_ en aquella posada. Sonrojó avergonzada de sólo imaginarlo.

Detuvo su labor de organizar almohadas en el suelo para mirar de soslayo a su maestro aún con un tenue sonrosar en sus mejillas. Al verlo allí descansando rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para eliminar todo pensamiento impuro. Era totalmente inapropiado siquiera tener esa clase de pensamientos. Suspiró, su rostro había recobrado su tez habitual, Utakata no era y no sería más que su maestro, por supuesto, había desarrollado un fuerte sentimiento de admiración hacia él y lo apreciaba mucho pero nunca habría entre ellos algo más que la relación maestro/alumno (que era un fuerte vínculo de por sí). Igual no culpaba mucho a la señora, lo que pensó era totalmente razonable por las palabras y las acciones que había tomado Utakata, pero ya le había quedado completamente claro el porqué de sus acciones (intimidarlos al ver que estaba relacionada con alguien tan poderoso) así que seguir pensando en ello no serviría de nada.

En cuanto hubo terminado se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de sueño, quizá por la emoción y los nervios de saber que en un par de horas empezaría a entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Supuso que se resolvería si esperaba un poco más a que el sueño llegara. Tomó una bebida de el mini refrigerador del cuarto y salió a respirar un poco de aire al pequeño balcón de madera que tenía la habitación.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza de vidrio para cerrarla tras ella y avanzó para apoyar los codos en la barandilla de balaustre de madera mientras tomaba un sorbo de la botella de agua saborizada de mandarina. Allí afuera se concentró en la hermosa vista del bosque que rodeaba el lugar, lo único que podía ver en kilómetros era el verde de múltiples árboles y arbustos de distintos tamaños. Aguzó la vista y observó que más adelante había un gran río cerca del lugar, quizás esa sería su próxima parada.

Pensó en todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta ahí y ahora que ya era alumna de Utakata las cosas serían incluso más complicadas, las artes shinobi no eran algo que se podía dominar de la noche a la mañana después de todo. Y aveces el trabajo duro no era suficiente. Suspiró. Aún así daría todo de ella para ser una buena estudiante.

Después de un rato decidió que no debía darle tantas vueltas al asunto del entrenamiento sin ni siquiera aún haber comenzado.

Apuró lo que quedaba de su bebida.—Bien. ¡Mañana lo daré todo!—Exclamó bastante más alto de lo que debía ya que su jóven maestro aún dormía.

Bostezó mientras se estiraba graciosamente. Lo mejor sería entrar y acostarse. Dio unos pasos hacia la habitación y cuando se disponía a deslizar la puerta de cristal todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Tres hombres aparecieron a su alrededor velozmente, shinobis sin duda. Uno se interpuso en su camino a la habitación mientras los otros dos la sostenían por sus brazos. Rápidamente el del frente le puso una tela en la boca que le impidió gritar por ayuda. Todo esto pasó en la fracción de un segundo, a una velocidad muy superior a la que los reflejos de Hotaru podían responder. No había tenido tiempo de alertar a su maestro.

Trató de gritar algo inútilmente, ya que de su boca no salía sonido alguno. «¡Maldición!». No podía terminar así, no iba a dejar que la secuestraran.

Cuando los hombres se proponían a atarle las muñecas se liberó los brazos con toda la fuerza que pudo y antes de alejarse acesto una patada en la entrepierna de uno de ellos. Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, su mano estaba a centímetros de llegar a abrirla cuando sintió el golpe seco en la nuca, y todo se volvió negro.

•

•

•

•

Despertó después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo y se dio cuenta de que era llevada como un saco de patatas en el hombro de uno de aquellos hombres que la habían raptado. Iban saltando entre las gruesas ramas de los árboles velozmente. Se retorció sobre aquél hombre para tratar de liberarse pero esto no sirvió de nada más que para avisar a sus captores de su despertar.

—Así que ya despertaste princesa.—dijo el repugnante hombre que la cargaba en su hombro. La luz de la luna no alcanzaba a llegarles por completo debido a las altas y frondosas copas de los árboles, pero aún así entre las ramas lograba derramarse uno que otro rayo de luz lunar que no los dejaba completamente a oscuras. Hotaru quiso verles el rostro a los bandidos pero desde su posicion no pudo hacer mucho. ¿Por qué demonios se había dejado capturar? Quien sabe que le esperaba ahora... Posiblemente la torturarían hasta sacarle información de una técnica que ya no posesía. Quizás si les explicaba que la tecnica ya no estaba en su poder y que probablemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, la dejarían ir. Era su única oportunidad de poder volver a la posada a lado de su maestro.

—Aquí estamos lo suficientemente lejos Jefe.

Pararon en un pequeño claro en medio del bosque. Allí el hombre la lanzó al cesped del suelo. Rápidamente miro a su alrededor trantando de mantener la calma.

"Una mente calmada es capaz de encontrar una solución más rápida a cualquier problema"

Analizó la situación y decidió que la opción más segura era hablar con ellos y hacerles entrar en razón ya que pelear estaba completamente descartado debido a que no tenía en su posesión ninguna kunai u otro objeto cortante que le sirviera para liberar sus muñecas y con sus manos atadas no podía formar sello alguno para hacer el Mizu rappa* o luchar con sus puños (cosa que no serviría de mucho puesto que la superaban en número y carecía de una gran fuerza física) . Huir sería igual de inutil, ella misma había sido testigo de la velocidad de aquellos hombres, y con las manos inmovilizadas no podía formar alguna distracción para tomar ventaja.

—¿Estas nerviosa linda?—preguntó el robusto de cabello cobrizo que parecía ser el líder. Su voz y la forma en que se refería a ella no le transmitió mucha confianza pero se mantuvo serena, fiel a la primera lección de Utakata.

Calmada negó con la cabeza y trató de hablar y mover los labios para que se dieran cuenta de que quería decirles algo importante.

—Ouh. Así que quieres decirme algo. Diaval quítale la maldita tela de la boca.

—Pero señor..

—Tranquílo. Estamos lo suficientemente lejos, nadie más que nosotros oirá sus gritos.—Sus palabras y la forma en que miraba su cuerpo tendido en el suelo le erizaron cada vello de la piel acabando parcialmente con su tranquilidad. Empezó a sospechar lo peor de aquellas personas y ahora tenía bastante miedo. Rezaba al cielo porque sus sospechas sobre las intenciones de aquellas personas fueran solo eso, sospechas.

Cuando el hombre de cabellos oscuros aparentemente llamado Diaval le quito el trapo de la boca. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de recuperar su compostura, pero el hecho de estar sola con tres hombres de noche en aquél bosque lejos de cualquier rastro de civilizacion humana que puediera acudir en su ayuda la tenía bastante nerviosa, casi aterrada. Pero aún así cuando hablo trató de parecer calmada e incluso amable.

—Esto es un malentendido de seguro, ya no tengo en mi poder aquello que desean. El Kinjutsu del Clan Tsuchigumo ha desaparecido. Pero... Si me dejan ir se los recompensaré con algo de dinero que tengo en mi habitación de la posada.

Mantuvo la cabeza en alto sin desviar la mirada para que ellos supieran que no mentía y tratar de parecer lo más convincente posible.

El Jefe soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Eso que dices que queremos no es lo que realmente deseamos pequeña.—Se acercó a su rostro y tomo uno de su rubios mechones de cabello.—Queremos jugar un poco contigo, más ahora que sabemos que eres la princesa de un antigüo clan.

Cuando el hombre acercó su rostro a ella y olisqueó su pelo, tuvo un escalosfrío recorriendole todo el cuerpo y enseguida abandonó la idea de razonar con aquellos tipos. Lo único que quería era correr de allí y volver a la posada lo más pronto posible.

El hombre se alejo de ella y dio un largo suspiro sonriendo.—Vainilla. Mi favorita. Creo que esta noche me divertiré como nunca antes.

Hotaru no se contuvo más, se levantó temblando del suelo y empezó a correr con todo lo que sus piernas daban. Lastimosamente sólo pudo correr por unos segundos antes de ser capturada nuevamente.

—Atenla a un árbol.—Oyó la voz del Jefe.

—Si, Shinji-sama.—respondieron al unísono sus subordinados.

Cuando aquellos hombres la ataron se dejó consumir por el pánico, aquello era por mucho lo peor que podía pasarle. Había desentrañado por fín las verdaderas intenciones de los maleantes y deseó estar equivocada. Cerró los ojos para evitar que vieran las lagrimas que empezaban nacer de sus cuencas.

—Déjenme ir.—Susurró débilmente.

El hombre puso un dedo en sus labios para callarla.

—Shh querida, claro que te dejaremos ir... Cuando terminemos contigo, por supuesto. Y después iremos por tu patético novio de kimono azul, según sé tiene una jugosa recompensa..

Hotaru apretó los lábios. No pudo contener más las lágrimas, estaba aterrada, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Temía por lo que aquellos hombres pudieran hacerle y sentía un mar de impotencia en su interior, en estos momentos no era capaz de hacer nada por sí sola.

La mención despectiva de su maestro no hizo más que enfurecerla por completo.—¡Ustedes nunca serían capaces de vencer a Utakata-sama!—les gritó con más lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Los tres rieron.—No estas en posición de hablarnos de esa manera.

Los subordinados se alejaron un par de metros. — Tranquila seré gentil contigo si te comportas.—dijo acercándose a sus labios. En ese momento Hotaru entro aún más en pánico y le acestó un fuerte cabezazo para alejarlo de ella. El hombre alejó tambaleándose mientras sujetaba su frente de la cual ahora brotaba un líquido rojo.

Hotaru también sintió el calor de la sangre irradiar viajando desde su cabeza hasta la comisura de sus labios mezclándose con las lágrimas que seguían apareciendo en mayor cantidad. Dolía y se sentía aturdida. Pero hubiera hecho lo mismo cien veces más, si eso lo mantenía alejado de ella. Haber sentido su respiración tan cerca de su rostro y sus sucias manos tocándola no hacía más que repugnarla y llenarla de pánico y horror.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se sostenía la cabeza, algo había cambiado en él. Su sonrisa era ahora más aterradora. En ese momento sacó una kunai de un pequeño bolso que tenía en su muslo y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

—Asi que te gusta jugar pesado zorra estúpida.

Con esas palabras se acercó a ella nuevamente y en un segundo que pasó en cámara lenta para la joven, el sujeto cortó el camison rosa que traía puesto, un corte limpio desde el cuello hasta abajo, dejandolo abierto en dos exponiendo así la ropa interior de Hotaru.

Se detuvo a examinarla detenidamente, la forma tan explícita de su perversa mirada era algo que quedaría grabado en los recuerdos de Hotaru por un largo tiempo.

Cerró los ojos pero no dejó de sentir la mirada de ese repugnante ser penetrando su piel casi completamente desnuda, empezó a sollozar sonoramente pensando que hubiese sido afortunada de quedar inconsciente con el cabezazo que le había dado, no quería estar despierta y consciente para las atrocidades que planeaban hacerle, en ese momento lo único que deseaba más que nada era poder desaparecer.

El hombre se acercó a ella y colocó la kunai en su cuello.—Una bromita más de las tuyas y cortaré tu precioso cuello.

En ese momento creyó que todo había terminado, abandonó toda esperanza de salir de ahí ilesa y mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo con más fuerza.

El hombre empezó a acercar sus manos para quitarle las prendas íntimas.

—Maestro—susurró entre lágrimas y sollozos en busca de auxilio y justo en ese momento todo pasó muy rápido pero aún con su vista borrosa por las lagrimas pudo ver por encima del hombro del jefe como dos burbujas se acercaron con agilidad a los hombres que hasta entonces observaban la escena y explotaron sonoramente haciendo que cayeran al suelo aparentemente noqueados.

Justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de poner sus dedos sobre ella se volteó para ver de donde provenía ese ruido y allí estaba, pudo ver a su maestro aparecer justo detrás de su captor y cuando este le dio totalmente la espalda Utakata lanzó un fuerte golpe lateral en su mejilla que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de donde estaban.

En seguida le desato manos y piernas que estaban amarradas al árbol y Hotaru cayó de rodillas al pie del mismo.

Se arrodilló a su lado para quedar a su altura.

—¡Hotaru! ¡¿Estas bien?!—le gritó tomándola por los hombros, casi zarandeándola. La preocupación emanaba de su ser casi en tanta cantidad como su rabia. Al parecer encontrarla le había tomado mucho más tiempo del debido. Se maldijo a sí mismo entre dientes. Observó la condición de la muchacha, tenía sangre en su rostro que aparentemente provenía de su frente golpeada y cuando se detuvo a mirar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la jóven no pudo evitar que su enojo se multiplicara por mil.

Cuando la rubia lo miró y asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta pudo notar que aún temblaba y tenía los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas . Se levantó y se giró a donde estaba el hombre que acababa de golpear hace un minuto. En ese momento perdió toda la cordura y la razón lo había abandonado. Lo único que podía pensar era en tomar la miserable vida de aquél repugnante hombre para hacerle pagar el sufrimiento que le causó a Hotaru.

La jóven observó distante abrazándose a sus piernas, ahí arrecostada a ese árbol todo parecía algo irreal, nunca imaginó que pasaría por una situación tan alarmante. A pesar de que sabía que ya estaba fuera de peligro, no paraba de sudar frío, y el aire de la noche sobre su piel prácticamente desnuda le recordaba al aliento de ese sucio hombre y la hacía tiritar.

Vio como su maestro luchaba contra los tres maleantes ahora que los dos que habían quedado inconscientes habían despertado. Era como si los viese y a la vez no, su mirada esta puesta en ellos sin embargo era como si los observara a través de una cortina de humo, de oscuridad. No estaba del todo presente y su cuerpo paralizado no podía moverse más que para temblar.

Pasó un largo rato para que se diera cuenta de que la pelea en realidad había terminado hace bastante, y su maestro después de haberle dado más golpes de los necesarios a los dos subordinados (pues estos ya estaban fuera de combate), se dirigió nuevamente al debilitado jefe del grupo de maleantes que yacía acostado sobre el césped sin poder mover ni un dedo, se posicionó encima de él apoyado con las rodillas al suelo y empezó a golpearlo enfurecido. Hotaru perdió la cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo de esa manera. Nunca había visto a Utakata actuar tan fuera de control, aquella persona siempre recatada, que llevaba a cabo todas sus acciones con firmeza y frialdad, estaba ahí completamente fuera de sí golpeando a aquél hombre cada vez con mayor intensidad. Miró sus ojos desde donde se encontraba y no halló ni un rastro de la persona que solía ser.

Hotaru volvió en sí. Logró levantarse y empezó a caminar hacia su maestro.

—Utakata-sama—dijo temblorosa.

El joven no se detuvo.—¡Maestro!

Se puso en frente de él y se arrodilló.—Ya es suficiente. Vayamos a la posada.—Sonrió amablemente tratando así de calmarlo.

Se detuvo y se levantó con su rostro y vestimenta ligeramente manchados de sangre de los maleantes. Dio unos cuantos pasos.

Detuvo sus pasos e hincó una rodilla al suelo.—Sube.—Dijo con su compostura completamente recuperada.

Dijo esa simple palabra con tanta tranquilidad, como si nada de lo anterior le hubiese afectado en lo absoluto. Hotaru miró a el jefe del grupo y no lo reconoció, su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y su pecho subía y bajaba tan débilmente que le costó apreciar si estaba vivo o muerto. Le dio algo de lastima aquél ser tan repugnante, pero se lo merecía ¿No?

Suspiró con cansancio y avanzó hasta su maestro.—Yo.. Puedo caminar. Estoy bien.—Dijo por mero orgullo pero la herida en su frente le dolía y se sentía algo mareada y aturdida.

—Sube ahora. No pierdas más el tiempo. Necesitas descansar Hotaru.

Asintió avergonzada y cuando estuvo a punto de subirse a su espalda se fijo en su cuerpo, con el camisón roto a la mitad su ropa interior quedaba bastante expuesta y no podía subirse a la espalda de su maestro en aquellas condiciones.

—¿Que esperas?

Unió la tela lo más que pudo pero fue inútil ya que al subir a la espalda de Utakata, él saltó velozmente a las ramas de el árbol más cercano y empezó a saltar de rama en rama al propio estilo shinobi y el viento solo provocó que su camisón se abriera y hondeara hacia atrás y al tener sus brazos ocupados abrazándo el cuello del muchacho (para evitar caerse) no podía hacer mucho, así que en un principio estaba bastante incómoda al sentir las manos del muchacho sosteniendo sus muslos, y tener su torso y pecho apoyado en su espalda sin nada más que su brasier cubriéndolo no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero después de un rato de trayecto no solo se acostumbró a ello sino que el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su maestro la reconfortó mucho y aquél incidente había quedado casi del todo atrás cuando la calidez emanada del cuerpo de su joven maestro empezó a arruyarla y sólo con el pensamiemto de que si cedía al sueño caería desde una altura considerable pudo mantenerse despierta.

Con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios y una confortable sensación de seguridad continuó el camino a la posada cómodamente sobre la espalda de Utakata.

Pero la pequeña felicidad que sintió en ese momento no duró mucho.

No se dio cuenta de que habían llegado hasta que Utakata la dejó con brusquedad en la cama.

Con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa notó que la actitud de Utakata estaba siendo más fría de lo usual y en sus ojos percibía algo que no supo como descifrar.—¿Pasa algo _maest..._

El jóven de cabellos oscuros se acercó a la puerta de salida de la habitación.

—Voy por un botiquín para curar tu herida. Trata de descansar. Mañana temprano te llevaré de vuelta a la aldea del clan.

—¿La aldea del clan? ¿Por qué volvemos atrás? —Con una sonrisa preocupada e incómoda añadió:—Cerca de aquí hay un río en el que podemos acampar hasta...

—El viaje de entrenamiento acabó, Hotaru.

* * *

 ***Mizu rappa:** Justu de agua que le "enseñó" Utakata a Hotaru.


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**_Capítulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo_**

Sus palabras la dejaron muda y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

 _"El viaje acabó, Hotaru"_

El joven salió tranquilamente de la habitación, como si las palabras que acababa de decir no significaran nada en lo absoluto. La rubia se quedó en la cama sin moverse por unos cuantos segundos, no conforme todo lo que había tenido que vivir las ultimas horas, justo ahora tenían que darle la noticia de que todo por lo que había estado luchando se acabaría antes de empezar, su sueño de convertirse en alumna de Utakata acababa de irse por la borda. Pero no podía permitirlo, no entendía por qué razón su maestro habia desistido de entrenalarla pero no lo aceptaría con tanta facilidad.

Luego de unos minutos el joven volvió a entrar en la habitación con una pequeña caja blanca en sus manos y se sentó justo en frente de ella.

—Estoy bien, no se moleste.—dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.

—Podría infectarse si no se limpia correctamente.—respondió casi con tranquilidad, aparentemente no le importaba dejarme botada en la aldea al día siguiente, quizá no significaba nada para él.

Cuando el muchacho llevo una mota de algodón mojado en alcohol a su frente Hotaru perdió la paciencia.

Cerró los ojos por la punzada de dolor que le causó la sustancia y habló:—No lo entiendo...

—Es solo un rasguño, no requiere de ninguna puntada. Solo limpiarlo será suficiente..

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y los fijo en los de su maestro, sus rostros estaban a unos cuantos centímetros.

—Sabe a lo que me refiero—dijo con seriedad—Todo iba tan bien.. ¿Por qué quiere dejarme? ¿No soy lo suficiente buena para ser su pupila? ¿Fue algo que hice o...

—Hotaru..—la detuvo, no soportaba seguir escuchando sus palabras y ver su rostro lleno de tristeza y de culpabilidad solo lo hacía sentirse peor consigo mismo. Apartó algunos cabellos de la muchacha y los puso detrás de su oreja, sus ojos verdes estaban a punto de romper en lágrimas.

Tomó una venda y cubrió el lugar afectado para luego continuar.—Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Nada en lo absoluto.

—Entonces por..

—Estarás mas segura en la aldea. No puedo seguir arriesgando tu vida de esta manera.

Sus palabras la dejaron helada, nunca había visto a Utakata con aquella mirada tan triste, sus ojos reflejaban melancolía y era obvio que creía que todo lo que sucedió había sido su culpa. Tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien que no era culpa de nadie más que de aquellas personas o incluso de sí misma por dejarse secuestrar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada el joven se levantó de la cama y apago la luz. El lugar quedó oscuro iluminado solo por la luz de la luna.

Pudo observar como su maestro se acostaba en las sábanas que ella misma había acomodado en el suelo.

—Descansa.—Dijo con los ojos cerrados el joven de cabello oscuro.

No insistió más por el momento. Pero nada de eso quedaría así, no se dejaría vencer. Era experta en no darse por vencido.

•••

—Hotaru levantate es hora de irnos.

Hotaru abrió los ojos lentamente casi con dificultad, todo lo que había pasado la había dejado agotada física y mentalmente. Los rayos de sol que entraban libremente por el cristal de la puerta que daba al balcón le lastimaron las retinas y no se acostumbró sino hasta pestañear varias veces.

—Buenos días Utakata-sama, ¿Ya vamos a entrenar?—preguntó con una efusiva sonrisa de lado a lado.

El primer plan que la joven pudo formar fue actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, quizá su maestro se había arrepentido o por algún milagro del cielo había olvidado todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Rezó porque así fuera.

—No seas tonta. Vamos a la aldea Tsuchigumo, ya lo sabes.—la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Hotaru. Al parecer Utakata seguía firme con la idea de llevarla a la adea.

—Yo... Yo no voy a volver. No pienso volver. —en los ojos de la rubia podía notarse la determinación con la que decía aquellas palabras.—No hay nada en ese lugar para mi, al menos no por ahora. Mi lugar está con usted Maestro. No... N-no quiero separarme de usted.

Utakata la observó por largos segundos, sus palabras lo lastimaban, mirarla lo lastimaba, cuando la veía solo podía culparse por todo lo que la rubia tuvo que aguantar el día anterior por culpa de su incompetencia, el pensar en lo que aquellas malditas sabandijas habían estado a punto de hacerle a Hotaru lo llenaba de odio, odio por aquellos hombres pero sobretodo odio por si mismo. Un descuido como aquél pudo haberle salido muy caro. No era un secreto para nadie que la pelea junto a Naruto para vencer a Shiranami lo había dejado exhausto todo eso aunado al hecho de que llevaba aproximadamente una semana sin dormir lo habían hecho caer rendido a penas habia tocado la cama. Un momento de debilidad como aquél era imperdonable. No merecía ser maestro de Hotaru.

—Volverás con Tonbei. Allá estarás segura, es lo mejor para ti.—trató de decir aquellas palabras con su acostumbrada calma pero mantener esa fachada de frialdad le estaba costando cada vez más porque la realidad aunque ni siquiera él mismo lo entendiera del todo era que no quería separarse de ella.

—¡No!—la muchacha se levantó exaltada de la cama, eso solo hizo que Utakata pudiera detallar su ropa maltrecha, casi hecha completamente pedazos, estaba casi desnuda y eso solo volvía a recordarle una y otra vez la escena de Hotaru apresada contra aquel árbol. Inmediatamente apartó la vista dolido.

Hotaru hizo el intento de cubrirse lo más que pudo.—Ahora que llegué hasta aquí, ahora que estoy a su lado yo... Yo..—lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus orbes color verde.—¡Yo no retrocederé!

El joven se quedó paralizado por unos segundos hipnotizado por aquellos ojos que goteaban llenos de determinación. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la rubia se había lanzado hacia él. La muchacha lo había envuelto con sus brazos y sollozaba en su pecho. Se quedó petrificado.

—¡Por favor! —gimió—¡Por favor déjeme permanecer a su lado!

Sentía las lágrimas de ella en su pecho, su cara oculta bajo su cabellera rubia, sus brazos lo rodeaban aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su cuerpo se movió solo porque no fue consciente del momento en que correspondió aquél abrazo, la rodeó protectoramente, era tan pequeña, tan delicada.

—Perdón Hotaru...—su voz sonó quebrada.—Por mi culpa tú...

—No.. No diga más. —alzó el rostro quedando cara a cara con su maestro.—No hay porqué disculparse.—la joven sonrió y Utakata sintió que se le derretía el corazón. Por alguna razón separarse de Hotaru le parecía lo más doloroso del mundo.

—Te prometo que te protegeré, nunca nadie volverá a dañarte de nuevo, Hotaru.

—E-eso quiere decir que...

—Te entrenaré.

•••

Llegaron al arroyo que la rubia había visto antes para el atardecer.

—Acamparemos aquí. —sentenció el muchacho de ojos color ámbar.—Todavía queda mucho para que oscurezca. Empecemos.

—Hai.—la rubia soltó la pesada mochila en el césped.

—¿Ya dominas por completo la técnica de caminar sobre el agua?

Las mejillas de Hotaru se encendieron ligeramente.—No del todo.—podía caminar sobre el agua, sí, pero debía mantenerse sumamente concentrada ya que la mínima distracción la hacia hundirse en el agua. No podía hacerlo con naturalidad como Utakata.

—Muestrame.

La muchacha caminó hasta la orilla se detuvo y juntando sus manos en un sello empezó a moldear chakra y a llevarlo a la planta de sus pies. Puso un pie luego otro. Estaba estable, bien. Dio un par de pasos. Si se mantenía así de concentrada todo estaría bien, debía mostrarle de lo que era capaz a Utakata.

—¡Hotaru mira eso!—el muchacho de cabello oscuro señaló el cielo con sorpresa.

—¿Que co... ¡AH!—de un chapuzón ya estaba sumergida hasta la cintura en el agua.

—Tu chakra se descontrolacon cualquier distracción, debes mantener un flujo constante en tus pies sin importar que pase a tu alrededor.

Hotaru sintió algo de molestia por la jugarreta de su maestro aun así asintió. —Entiendo.

Envió algo de chakra a sus palmas para impulsarse fuera del agua y lo intentó una vez más. Utakata intentaba distraerla con una u otra cosa y ella volvía a hundirse una y otra vez, el muchacho empezó a lanzar burbujas que Hotaru tenia que esquivar manteniéndose sobre la superficie del agua, de no estar concentrada en el chakra de sus pies hubiese sido completamente fácil esquivar éstas puesto que el muchacho las lanzaba quedamente con la intención de que fuesen fáciles de esquivar aún así era un esfuerzo considerable el intentar que la preocupación por esquivar las burbujas no perturbara su flujo de chakra.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, poco a poco se veía como Hotaru se acostumbraba a mantener el chakra constante en sus pies y cada vez podía mantenerse por mas tiempo sobre el agua. Cuando empezó a oscurecer se detuvieron.

—Es suficiente por hoy.

Hotaru salió del agua, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y se encontraba considerablemente agotada por el exagerado uso de chakra al cual no estaba acostumbrada, aún así, estaba feliz. Con una sonrisa caminó hasta la mochila y buscó un cambio de ropa seca, no queria enfermarse.

—Voy a cambiarme Maestro.—entusiasta la joven se ocultó detrás de unos árboles y arbustos que estaban cerca y se despojó de la ropa mojada sustituyéndola por una completamente seca.

Regresó al claro donde habían decidido hacer su campamento, Utakata ya había encendido una fogata y estaba abrasando dos enormes pescados ambos atravesados por un palo.

Utakata observó como la rubia emergía del verde de los árboles ya con su ropa completamente seca, aún con el cabello goteando. Se había esforzado mucho hoy pero aún le faltaba, debía dominar aquella técnica a la perfección y así tener suficiente control de chakra para aprender correctamente el ninjutsu.

Hotaru se sentó al lado de su maestro y éste le ofreció un pescado.—Come. Mañana el entrenamiento será más fuerte.—expresó el joven de cabello oscuro.

La joven aceptó el pez.—Hai.

Comieron en silencio. El cielo ya había oscurecido y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en él. Eran hermosas, pensó la rubia. El fuego calentándola, las estrellas brillando, el bosque y el sonido de la naturaleza, Utakata a su lado, todo la hacia sentir cálida, nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento y el pensar que ese solo era el inicio la emocionaba y a pesar del cansancio se sentía con la fuerza para lograr cuaquier cosa. De algo estaba segura, si estaba junto a Utakata siempre sería feliz.

* * *

Holahola, lamento la demora. Han pasado un montón cosas y bueno lo importante es que estoy de vuelta, trataré de publicar cada semana así sea un capitulo corto.

Cuentenme que les pareció el cap en un review:)

Aprovechando quiero invitarles a que se pasen por mi nuevo fic "Descubriendo el mundo shinobi"

Para finalizar quiero dar las gracias a TobisSenpai por ser el/la primerx en agregar esta historia a favoritos. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!


	5. La predicción

_**Capítulo 5: La predicción.**_

Hotaru sentía el cuerpo adolorido y cansado, estuvieron un par de días acampando en el arroyo; primero entrenando el control de chakra simplemente esquivando burbujas sobre el agua, después se había complicado todo cuando Utakata sugirió practicar taijutsu mientras se mantenían sobre la superficie del agua, aquello fue demasiado, a pesar de que el taijutsu no era la especialidad de su maestro éste era increíblemente fuerte y contrario a sus pensamientos no tuvo mucha piedad con ella. El entrenamiento fue duro pero Utakata tenía razón aquello era indispensable para un ninja, tenía que mejorar su condición física si quería defenderse apropiadamente.

Ahora se encontraban caminando entre la espesura de los árboles, según el joven de ojos ámbar estaban cerca de un pueblito en el cual podrían reponer fuerzas y comprar provisiones, tenían planeado alternar durmiendo algunos días en exterior y otros en alguna posada, más en el exterior que en posadas en realidad (para ahorrar dinero) pero aquél día Hotaru se encontraba completamente exhausta y en mal estado por ser de los primeros días de entrenamiento y ésta no estar acostumbrada al mismo, por eso habían decidido reponerse en un buen hotel de aguas termales.

Caminaban lado a lado a paso moderado, no muy rápido como era común entre los ninjas ni muy lento como un civil cualquiera, aun así Hotaru sentía que se estaba esforzando demasiado y se preguntó múltiples veces por qué no viajaban en una burbuja flotando por los cielos, había visto numerosas veces que su maestro lo hacía y estaba segura de que le sentaría genial a su cuerpo agotado más que estar caminando tratando de torpemente seguirle el paso a Utakata. Suspiró. Definitivamente no le preguntaría aquello, no quería que la tomara por débil.

Despues de un gran esfuerzo por fin llegaron al lugar, era un pequeño pueblo bastante alegre por lo que pudieron observar, todas las casas estaban decoradas con múltiples luces de colores y las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente que iba de aquí para allá visitando los distintos puestos de comida que estaban a lo largo de la calle.

—Parece que están celebrando un festival.—dijo anonadada la muchacha olvidándose por un momento de los dolores que aquejaban su cuerpo, no recordaba haber estado en un festival antes.

Se estaban adentrando en las calles cuando Utakata habló: —Hay mucha gente, no te separes de mi.—dijo con seriedad, el festival no le causaba emoción alguna, ya había presenciado unos cuantos y no veía nada de especial en ellos, en esos momentos el festival sólo era un obstáculo en su viaje ya que al haber tanta gente en un mismo lugar fácilmente podía repetirse la misma situación de antes. El solo pensar en aquello lo hizo estremecerse. Definitivamente no podía repetirse. Miró a la muchacha a su lado, sonreía y miraba cada cosa que se exhibía en los puestos con los ojos brillandole de emoción. Inconscientemente sonrió de lado, parecía una niña pequeña.

Hotaru observaba a las personas vestidas con yukatas jugar, divertirse y comer, el ambiente era magnífico, el sólo estar allí la hacía sentir renovada. Caminando la rubia encontró un puesto de taiyakis* que inmediatamente quizo probar. Miró al joven en busca de aprobación y éste asintió complaciente así que se apresuró hasta el lugar, le dio algunas monedas al anciano que atendía y pidió dos. Le entregó uno a Utakata y éste lo aceptó mirando con curiosidad el pastel en forma de pez.

—¡Son tan adorables!—expresó la rubia con una sonrisa antes de darle una mordida al pez, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.—¡Está buenísimo!

Nunca antes había comido un taiyaki pero se había convertido inmediatamente en una de sus comidas favoritas, devoró el suyo prácticamente de inmediato y no pudo evitar querer otro. Miró con anhelo el puesto de taiyakis del cual ya se estaban alejando, no iban a devolverse naturalmente, y gastar más dinero en caprichos de ese estilo no era sensato. Suspiró y cuando volvió la mirada se encontró con un pastel con forma de pez en toda la cara.

—¿Maestro?—preguntó confundida.

—Tomalo.

Sus mejillas ruborizaron.—No... E-es suyo, yo estoy bien.

—No tengo hambre Hotaru, tomalo o el pez terminará en la basura.

La muchacha aún ruborizada asintió. —Gra-gracias maestro.

Tomó el pastel y lo miró hambrienta, de reojo pudo ver como su maestro tenía una pequeña sonrisa de lado casi impercibible la cual sin saber porqué le hizo sentir un extraño palpitar en el pecho, no prestó mucha atención y con una sonrisa devoró el dulce casi tan rápido como el primero para después seguir su camino junto al joven de kimono azul. Se dijo así misma que ya no habrían interrupciones pero cuando vio un puesto donde se pescaban pequeños pecesitos con una red de papel no pudo resistirse.

—Utakata-sama—la chica señaló con vergüenza el juego.—Uhmm.. Yo quiero.. Quiero intentarlo.

—Que sea rápido.

—Hai.

Después de varios intentos a Hotaru se le terminó por romper el _poi_ y no atrapó ningún pecesito. La señora que atendía el puesto la miraba incrédula, nunca había visto a alguien que fuese tan malo jugando ese juego para niños.

Hotaru frustrada estaba por darse la vuelta cuando un pequeño pez dorado empezó a ascender atrapado en una burbuja de agua y aterrizó en el envase donde se supone que se colocaban los peces que se iban pescando. La rubia miró a su maestro sorprendida, sabía que él lo había hecho y estaba a punto de reír y decirle algo cuando la mujer del puesto los echó indignada ya que no estaba permitido el uso de ninjutsu en los juegos.

Cuando estuvieron lejos la joven no pudo evitar reírse. —¡Eso fue genial maestro!

—Hmm. Nunca había visto a alguien que fuese tan malo en el Kingyo-sukui*.

La muchacha dejó de reír e hizo un puchero.—Eso es.. Pues porque nunca antes había jugado, un poco más de práctica y seguro atrapaba todos los peces. Aparte usted fue el que hizo trampa.

El joven no dijo nada sólo dio unos pasos adelante pero Hotaru juraría que lo vio sonreír, y podía acostumbrarse a verlo sonreír de esa manera tan sutil que empezaba a ser propia de él. Iba a alcanzarlo y ponerse a su lado cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba a su espalda.

Volteó y pudo encontrarse con la persona que la llamaba. Era una anciana que estaba en un extraño puesto con una bola de cristal, una baraja de cartas y todo ese tipo de cosas místicas. —Señorita acerquese y le diré su fortuna.

—Eh.. Disculpe. No estoy interesada.

—Acercate muchacha, creeme que querrás saber lo que el destino les depara a ti y a ese joven.—la misteriosa anciana de largo cabello grisáceo observó al joven de cabello oscuro que iba unos pasos adelante.

La rubia no supo porqué pero se acercó a la mesa de la anciana.—Que sea rápido señora. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—No se apura al destino niña. Toma asiento. —dijo severamente.

Así lo hizo y la anciana tomó la bola de cristal en sus manos con los ojos cerrados y expresión de suma concentración. En el interior de la bola un humo plateado se movía misteriosamente, Hotaru dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

—Ya veo.—dijo la anciana aún con los ojos cerrados.—Humm, que curioso.

—¿Que? ¿Que pasa?—preguntó con intriga.

—No seas impaciente muchacha.—dijo por fin abriendo los misteriosos ojos azules.—Tu mano, muestrame la palma.

—¿Eh?—preguntó confundida así que la señora tomó por su cuenta la mano de la muchacha, observando su palma como si viera algo que ella no.

—Si, aquí está.—dijo señalando la palma de la joven.—Ya me lo esperaba.

—¿Que cosa? Dígame.—empezaba a desesperarse por saber de que hablaba la anciana.

—Ese joven.. Él y tú comparten un vínculo muy fuerte.—Hotaru asintió, así era.—Poco a poco ese vinculo irá creciendo y evolucionando hasta convertirse en algo más...

—¿Algo más?

—Amor. Ustedes dos se enamorarán profundamente uno del otro.

—¡¿Que?! Está equivocada, no-nosotros no...

—Silencio.—ordenó y siguió observando la nívea palma de la rubia .—Madame Greta no se equivoca... Si.. Tendrán que superar muchos obstáculos para que su amor florezca.

—Nosotros solo somos...

—¿Maestro y aprendiz?

—Disculpe yo... Yo tengo que irme. Adiós, gracias por la predicción.

Asustada se levantó y rápidamente se puso en marcha.

—¡Espera niña, no me has pagado!—escuchó a su espalda pero no volteó, definitivamente no volvería a aquél lugar. No después de haber escuchado las cosas extrañas que le había dicho esa mujer. No podían ser ciertas, de ninguna manera podían serlo, pero seguía horrorizada por el hecho de que la anciana sabía que ella era discípula de Utakata. Sacudió la cabeza lo mejor sería olvidar todo.

Caminó y caminó buscando al joven de kimono azul. Lo primero que le dijo fue que no se separara de él y era justo lo que había hecho.

Chocó con el pecho de alguien y pronto sintió las manos de Utakata tomándola de los hombros.—¿Donde te habías metido, Hotaru?—cuando le miro a los ojos ambarinos sus mejillas estallaron en rojo.

—Yo.. Eh.. Yo me quedé atrás viendo los puestos d-del festival.

—Te busqué por todos lados. Voy a tener que tomarte de la mano.—la joven pensó que el muchacho estaba bromeando por lo que cuando los dedos de Utakata le rozaron la mano esta se llevó una gran sorpresa, la rubia sintió una corriente eléctrica que la invadió desde la punta de los dedos hasta el resto del cuerpo. Se separó rápidamente del muchacho impidiendo que tomara su mano.

—L-lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó al percatarse del extraño comportamiento de la joven.

—Estoy perfectamente.—sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Entonces sigamos, supongo que querrás descansar.

—Hai.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el hostal donde se quedarían esa noche. Hotaru no podía dejar de pensar en lo incómoda que se había tornado la situación y rogó al cielo por que los son rojos y el tartamudeo fueran solo cosas del momento y que se fueran así como habían llegado. Definitivamente no iba a decirle nada a Utakata sobre la adivina y lo mejor sería que ella misma lo olvidara por completo.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 ***Taiyaki: es un dulce japonés muy popular, consiste en un pastel con forma de de pez el cual suele estar relleno de pasta de judías dulces, chocolate o crema pastelera.**

 ***Kingyo-sukui: es un juego típico de los festivales de verano en Japón donde los niños tienen que atrapar la mayor cantidad de pecesitos antes de que el pio o aro de papel se rompa por completo.**

 **•**

 **Hello~**

 **Como lo prometí aquí estoy, subiré un capítulo todos los domingos, trataré de no volver a dejar abandonados mis fics (ese es mi propósito de año nuevo xd) así que todas las semanas actualizaré no se preocupen, ahora quisiera que me dijeran si prefieren capítulos así de cortos o si debería alargarlos más, ustedes deciden, dejenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Me entristece un poco que este fic no tenga tanta audencia por el hecho de no ser de las parejas más famosas (como SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruSaku, etc) pero a mi me gustaron mucho los personajes de Hotaru y Utakata así que voy a seguir escribiendo este fic aunque no lo lean muchas personas.**

 **Buenoo, espero que su año esté empezando de maravilla, nos leemos la próxima semana. ¿Review?**


End file.
